


Revethmaz

by sevenall



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cala was not perfectly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revethmaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



Cala had insisted on walking Deret back from the Verven’theileian, even presuming so far as taking his unhurt arm. If Deret had needed the support, he would have resented the touch immensely, but since there was no need for it whatsoever, he allowed it. He had seen the tremor in Cala’s hands and the way in which it periodically racked his whole body with a shudder; holding on to the maza might not be a bad idea.

“Art well?” he asked in a low voice, once they were out of sight and hearing from anyone who mattered, specifically an Emperor, whose capacity for distress over the most insignificant things seemed boundless.

“We should be asking you,” Cala said, still sharper than his wont. “We are not the one…”

“…With a great bloody rent in his arm,” Deret filled in helpfully. The arm hurt, of course, but Cala had muttered over it to staunch the bleeding and Kiru had pronounced the tendons intact before making him drink that truly revolting tea. While not at his best, he was fit. “Art revethmaza, though.”

Cala shivered at that, ice-cold fingers tightening on Deret’s elbow. Pale to the lips, he was certainly not in any position to tell other people they looked like old cheese. If that fool of a maza had managed to do himself harm… but surely Kiru would have noticed. Some small part of Deret's concern must have shown, because Cala's expression softened.

“I am well enough,” he said, dropping formality at last. “The chill is residual and will pass. I may have overcharged the spell somewhat.”

Deret gave him a long, considering look. In his experience, Cala’s spells would do exactly what Cala intended them to. If Cala had overcharged the spell, it was because Cala had wanted Eshevis Tethimar very dead. Not that Deret disagreed with the results. If Tethimar had been alive, Deret would gladly have contested Dach’osmin Ceredin for first dibs on the gutting.

At least Cala no longer claimed to be perfectly well.

“We will let someone else be the judge of that,” he said, lest Cala should think fuss and solicitousness were mazei privileges. “Medics first, then bed, as someone promised His Serenity.”

“Will be better for some sleep,” Cala agreed, and if neither of them were yet able to smile at being sent to bed by the Emperor himself, they were getting there.

FIN


End file.
